Wind Blown
by WolfSoulProduction
Summary: Ace the Snivy lives a peaceful life in the Unova region. But one day everything is turned upside down, literally. Now he finds himself in a new place with Pokemon he's never met! He hopes to find a way back home, but if he can't find the willpower to get home, then how will he ever?


**Wolfy: OmagawshanotherPokemonstory! Don't you just love Pokémon? :D This is about a Snivy, but that's all I'll tell you! I always liked Ash's Snivy, being all smart and quiet and strong. xD This chapter is a little short, though. Sooo... Goooooooo, story...? Wha... where's the Pokémon!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the a-Pokemon. But remember to review! And sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

** Wind Blown  
****Chapter 1**

Here I was, walking along my usual forest trail, unknown of what new adventure I was about to get into. I was a Snivy that went by the name of Ace, here in the Unova region. I lived in the Pinwheel forest, a peaceful place inhabited by all kinds of sweet and generous Pokémon. Audinos, Minccinos, Cottonees, Sewaddles, and many more lived here in a peaceful Pokémon community. Every once in a while a Pokémon trainer would wander into the forest, but the Pokémon Rangers that patrolled the twisting path kept them from getting too rowdy.

I was the only one of my species here in Pinwheel forest. I heard that my kind, Snivys, are rare among the Unova region. Not as rare as the guardian Pokémon like Reshram, or Zekram, but not often seen in the wild. I was proud of it. But also a little saddened. It would take years to find one of my kind, another Pokémon I could relate to in a totally different way than like I do with my I was young, and had plenty of friends to have fun with, so I wouldn't fret about it. Who knows, maybe another Snivy will find me!

I waved hello to a Patrat as I passed her by, and she waved back before disappearing into her den with a leaffull of berries. It was late morning, so the forest would start bustling soon. I would finish my walk and then go meet up with my best friend Susan, a Lillipup, so we could play some fun games or battle. It was a bright and sunny day, so maybe Susan and I could go swimming, or berry hunting, then nap in the afternoon under a tall tree's shade.

"Hey! Ace!" a female's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I spun around and spotted Susan racing towards me.

"Susan! What are you doing here?" I asked as she skidded to a stop before me.

"Well, I looked outside, and I decided I wanted to go swimming!" she exclaimed, jumping up once to show her excitement. Once Susan made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"Well, ok then! I guess I could skip the rest of my walk and we could go straight to the pond." I smiled. Susan yipped and sprinted off in the direction of the trail that led to the pond. I let out a huff and dashed after her, wishing I had four legs to run on. We were halfway there, and I had caught up to Susan, when I felt a big drop of water splash on my head. I stopped and swiped it off my head before looking up. Susan must have noticed I stopped because she joined me to look up as well. Through the canopy of trees I saw the sky, dark with gray clouds, not a spot of blue in sight.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I muttered, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Susan glance at me. I knew she didn't like swearing.

"It was bright and sunny a few minutes ago..." Susan murmured, sitting down, watching the sky with narrowed eyes. The faint breeze suddenly picked up, swirling leaves around us. The tree branches rustled together, making everything feel tight packed and claustrophobic.

"Hey, Susan..." I whispered, edging closer to her. The wind was whipping now, like the move Leaf Tornado. Rain fell in fat drops, spattering the dark ground even darker.

"We should-should," Susan stammered, "go h-home." I nodded agreement and spun around, dashing towards Susan's house. My mother knew I always hung out with Susan, so she knew I would be at her house in this weather.

I could hear Susan behind me, and then she was in front, hackles raised in fear. The wind was like buffeting me, pushing me forward and making me stumble. Stupid two legs! Then I tripped, landing on my chest and pushing the breath out of my lungs. As I lay there gasping, I looked back to see something horrific.

A tornado.

I struggled up, stumbling forward as fast as I could in my disoriented state. I could see Susan speeding along, probably thinking I was right behind her. I dared to looked back again and saw the tornado even closer. My heart was pounding so hard I was surprised I could hear the tornado over it-

Tornado!

Holy crap, I had to get out of here! I jumped up, running for my life, pretending I was just playing tag. _Run, run! He's gonna tag you! You can't get tagged, or else you're it! Run, Ace, run!_

I could see Susan, a beige dot in the distance. At least she would be safe. He family lived in a cave, and the tornado wouldn't pick that thing up in a million years.

I took a peek back, but it was a huge mistake. I should've been able to tell, with the wind trying to pull me back now, the rain pelting against my face. The tornado was right behind me. Damn these short legs.

"Ace!" a ragged voice shrieked at me. I looked up and saw Susan standing in the cave entrance. I put on a burst of speed, hoping to outrun the tornado. My legs were burning, my chest on fire, my vision blurry. _C'mon Ace, _I coaxed myself, _run! Run! See, just a little more! There it is!_ But I guess it wasn't meant to be. I felt my feet slip off the ground, the tornado whipping me up as if I was just another piece of forest debris.

"Ace!" I heard Susan scream, and I willed her to go back into her cave. I saw her father drag her in, glancing at me with pain as they disappeared into the shadows.

"Take care!" I called, but I'm pretty sure they didn't hear me. I was swirled into the tornado, tumbling over myself, bumping into branches and rocks. I grabbed onto a large piece of wood, a broken branch, perhaps, as watched the world swirl around me. Who knew where I was going to end up. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the world outside the tornado. Although my efforts were useless, I did see a very large branch swirling around. Then it seemed to find a mind of it's own and flew towards me. I blinked, then looked around frantically, but I didn't see much of a way out of this predicament. I looked once again at the branch.

"Aw, crap."

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, raising my hand to my head to block out the blinding sun. _Why am I on the floor? _I closed my eyes and thought back. _The tornado! _I sat up, and immediately grabbed my head, which was pounding. I remembered trying to escape the tornado, and Susan, and then the branch. Ignoring the pain, I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Definitely not Pinwheel forest. I was by a mountainside, laying in a small field that divided a forest from touching the mountain. There were no mountains by the Pinwheel forest.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the voice, and my heart leaped, thinking for a moment that it was Susan, and I would be saved. I spun around, but was disappointed to find a Pokémon I had never seen before in my life.

"Who are you?" the female Pokémon asked. "_What _are you?"

"I'm Ace, a Snivy."

"A Snivy? Neva heard of ya." She moved closer, her nose sniffing the air. She was orange, with huge ears and tail, violet eyes, and a tuff of orange hair at the top of her head. "I'm Violet, named after my eyes. Oh, and I'm a Vulpix."

"A Vulpix? I don't think there should be Vulpix's here in the Unova region. Are you here with a trainer?" I asked, shakily standing up. Violet looked confused.

"I'm a wild Pokémon, and this isn't the 'Unova' region, whatever region that is. This is the Kanto region."


End file.
